


Eight or More

by UnsubstantiatedAssertion



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on the Through The Moon AMA, But no spoilers for Through the Moon itself, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, Is this memes?, Short and Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsubstantiatedAssertion/pseuds/UnsubstantiatedAssertion
Summary: "Q: 3. Will Rayla and Callum's child/children have 4 or 5 fingersA: 3. Um... they will have 8 or more fingers, that's all I will say.AaronPS: I apologize for answer 3)"After months of debating and with wagers on the line, Callum, Rayla, and Ezran finally get their answer. But it's not quite what any of them expected.(A silly little drabble inspired by the above answer from the Through the Moon reddit AMA.)
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Eight or More

The delivery went well, all things considered. The first half-elven princess of Katolis, perhaps the first half-elven child born in centuries, arrived in good health by mid-morning. The midwife quickly assessed the newborn's condition before handing her over to Rayla. There would be time for a more thorough examination in a few minutes. Right now it was important to give the new parents (and one very proud uncle who had burst in earlier demanding to know why no one had told him the baby was coming) time to meet their daughter first. She stepped out for a moment to wash her hands and gather tools for a full check-up.

"Look at you," Rayla cooed at the child in her arms. Her voice was scratchy and hoarse, a side effect from the all the screaming and _colorful_ threats she'd yelled over the last few hours.

Callum sat perched on the edge of the bed, leaning against Rayla's shoulder and gazing down at the bundle in her arms.

Ezran stood off in the corner, a massive smile covering his face. He would give his brother and sister-in-law a few moments to themselves before going over to meet his niece.

"Hey there, little girl." Callum reached out towards his daughter, who instantly responded by clutching her tiny hand around his index finger. His heart swelled with so much love it felt near to bursting. Then something else caught his eye and increased his elation even further. On that little hand was a pinky.

For months Callum and Rayla had speculated and debated about how many fingers their child would have. There wasn't exactly any surviving literature on halflings to consult on the matter. Over time that debate grew into a friendly wager, and once Ezran caught wind of it the wager spread throughout the castle. Probably even farther than that if Ethari and Runaan's most recent letter was any indication.

Victory now his, Callum turned to grin at Rayla. "I won!"

"I won!" Rayla said at the exact same moment. They both frowned. Rayla was on team eight fingers, they couldn't have both won.

"But, look! Pinkies!" Callum turned his hand slightly, just enough to bring the baby's fifth finger into Rayla's field of view without making his daughter let go.

Rayla's gazed switched between the child's hand and Callum's face several times. Her expression grew more and more concerned. Wordlessly, Rayla grabbed their daughter's other hand and carefully held it up.

Callum gasped. There were only four fingers on her other hand.

"Nine? She has _nine_ fingers?"

"And nine toes," Rayla answered while inspecting the baby's feet. "Pinko toe's on the opposite foot from her hand, actually."

"No way," Ezran whispered from his spot off in the corner. Neither Callum or Rayla noticed.

After a second, laughter bubbled up from Rayla's chest. Callum quickly joined in. No one could have expected this outcome, but as long as their daughter was healthy, they didn't mind.

"We all owe Bait so many jelly tarts," Ezran said a bit louder, finally catching the others' attention.

"You included _Bait_ in the wager?" asked Callum.

" _Bait_ managed to guess she'd have five fingers on one hand and four on the other?" Rayla added.

"What can I say?" Ezran shrugged, "never doubt a glow toad."


End file.
